


What Are Friends For?

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one month after "Brothers Be Damned" Joey told all the kids at school about Yugi and Yami. This causes immense problems for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story of mine. Please be kind.

Yugi was worried that Joey wouldn't keep his promise. He was worried that Joey would tell people that he and Yami were sleeping together. He wondered if Joey really was gonna tell and how long it would take him before he spilled his guts because Yugi knew that Joey really wasn't that good at telling secrets. It took one month.

Yami looked over at Yugi, "Yugi will you calm down?"

"I can't Yami, I just know Joey is gonna tell. He's never been able to keep a secret for a long time. I just don't know who he's gonna tell."

"Seriously, Yugi, relax. It's been a month. If Joey was gonna spill he would have already," Yami said placing a kiss on his lips.

Yugi moaned. He loved the way Yami kissed him but they needed to stop or they both would end up dead, "Yami, stop. You need to pay attention to the road."

Yami chuckled and pulled his mouth away from Yugi's and continued driving to the school. When they got there, Yami noticed a bunch of kids outside whispering and some were just sitting there like they were waiting for something. He parked the car and he and Yugi got out the car and headed toward the building when Mai snagged their arms and led them to the back.

"Mai, what's going on?" Yami asked.

"You don't wanna go through the front door. Trust me."

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"The secret's out. Joey and Tea both spilled and now the whole school knows."

"About us?" Yugi asked and Mai nodded.

Yugi slapped himself in the face with his palm, "I knew it. What're we gonna do?"

"Try and steer clear of anyone who looks like they wanna pound you, don't talk to anyone but me, and most importantly steer clear of Joey and Tea," Mai said leading them through the back.

"Maybe we should just go home," Yugi muttered.

"And what would that do? Yugi, its gonna be alright," Yami said.

Yugi just shook his head as he went to his locker. All throughout the day, Yugi kept his head down and didn't talk to anyone or acknowledged their whispers. Everything was going fine until lunch time. Yugi had decided to eat lunch outside. He took his lunch and planned to sit underneath the oak tree when someone knocked his lunch out of his hands from behind. He turned around to see who that was and wound up getting punched in the face.

"Freak!" The boy who knocked his lunch down yelled.

Yugi stood up and said nothing and did nothing. He attempted to try and ignore the boys. He started walking away when he was grabbed by one of the boys.

"Hey, fag! We're talking to you. We don't like freaks like you in our school," another boys said and punched him as well.

Yugi still didn't give into their taunts and the boys didn't like that. They kept punching and kicking him, but not once did he say one word.

"Hey, assholes! Leave him alone."

Everyone turned to see Tristan standing there with his hands balled into fists.

"This here ain't noneya business," the leader said.

"You're beating up one of my friends. I think that makes it my business. Leave him alone or you're gonna wish you had never been born."

"He deserves what he gets. You know what he does? What kinda freak he is?"

"The only freaks I see here are you. Yeah, I know what he does, so what? What people do in the privacy of their own home is their business and not everyone else's."

The leader gave Yugi one last kick in the stomach and he and his group walked off. Tristan ran to Yugi and helped him up.

"Think we ought to take you to the nurse. That eye looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine, Tristan, thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"You sure you still wanna be my friend?"

"Dude, so what you're gay and you like sleeping with your brother. That's your business, not mine. If it's what makes you happy, then so be it. I'm not gonna denounce our friendship over something like that."

"Thanks, Tristan," Yugi said sitting up.

"No problem, Yug."

After lunch the rest of the school day went pretty smoothly. After school Yugi was leaning against Yami's car waiting for him to get out. He noticed Joey and Tea both exiting the building and walked over to them.

"So much for keeping our secret, huh, Joey?"

"Hey, I didn't say how long I would keep it."

"I don't understand either of you. Just because Yami and I do something that you don't like, you don't wanna be friends anymore?"

"Yeah," Tea said and then laughed, "Looks like those guys really did a number on you."

"Yeah, too bad they couldn't finish the job," Joey commented.

"Joseph!"

Joey turned and saw Mai and Yami exiting the building.

"Uh…"

"Let's go, Joseph. You and I are gonna have a long talk," Mai said dragging her boyfriend away.

Yami and Yugi got in the car to go home and that's when Yami noticed Yugi's eye.

"Pussycat, what happened?"

"It's nothing, Yami."

"Pussycat, you have a black eye. Tell me what happened."

"Just some guys attacked me at lunch. Gave me a good beating, I guess."

"What? Is anything broken? Did you see the nurse?"

"No, I didn't see the nurse and nothing is broken."

"I am so gonna kill those guys."

"Don't worry about it Tristan took care of it, I think."

Yami pulled up in front of the game shop and parked the car, "Well if you say so. How about we go in and get some ice for your eye."

Yugi nodded and the two headed into the house.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was worse than yesterday. Yugi was pushed, punched, laughed at, and even spit on. Yami wasn't fairing any better. He had been kicked, shoved and even had milk and juice dumped on his head at lunch. Kids everywhere were yelling names like "Freak" and "Fag". Yugi sat under a tree with Yami, Mai, and Tristan.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Yugi complained.

"Tell me about it. If I get called a freak one more time…"

"I'd say give it until the end of the week. By then no one will really care anymore," Tristan said.

Just then the bell rang and the four went their separate ways. Yugi headed to his locker, Tristan headed off to Gym, while Mai and Yami headed to Chemistry. Just as he was closing his locker and heading to English, Joey appeared out of nowhere and slammed him against the lock ers.

"I should kick your ass."

"Joey, let go," Yugi whimpered.

"Why should I? Because of you and your sick brother, Mai broke up with me."

"That…wasn't…my…fault," Yugi panted.

"Yes, it was. If I was you, I'd watch my back. Now you have me to look out for," Joey said letting go of Yugi and walking away.

Yugi hurried and grabbed his books and ran to class. He apologized to the teacher for being late and took a seat in the back.

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi turned and saw Ryan sitting next to him. Just great.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered. "I thought you were expelled."

"Back on good behavior. Mom told Mr. Bennett that I had nowhere else to go. And I will be seeing you after school."

Yugi groaned. He really didn't need his ass kicked anymore that day.

The rest of the day went kinda smoothly. No one had punched him or called him a freak so he was happy. He just wanted to get home and curl under the covers. After school he ran to the parking lot expecting to see Yami waiting for him, but Yami wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around to see Mai heading to her car.

"Hey, Mai."

"Hey, Yami told me to tell you that he was staying after to work on a project. You wanna lift home?"

Yugi shook his head, "No thanks, I think I'll wait."

Mai nodded, "Okay, see ya."

Yugi waved as Mai got in her car and drove away. Yugi stood by the car for a few minutes just daydreaming before heading back toward the school. Just as he was heading inside he was grabbed from behind. He struggled against his two attackers trying to kick them. His attackers took him behind the school and threw him on the ground in front of Ryan.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little fag. Know what I heard? I heard that not only are you a fag, but that you like fucking your older brother. See, that kind of stuff we don't like here," Ryan said then turned to his buddies. "Grab him. We're gonna teach him a little lesson."

Two of Ryan's thugs grab Yugi and held him while Ryan and the others took turns punching, kicking, and slapping him. Soon the thugs dropped him on the ground. Yugi whimpered and tried to stand but one of the thugs kicked him in the ribs causing him to fall. Yugi knew he was losing consciousness, he could tell by the way everything had black spots around them. He needed to get to Yami and fast. He tried crawling away but Ryan kicked him in the shin.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done with you, yet," he said and nodded to one of his thugs.

Yugi felt the guy tearing at his pants and he tried to stop him.

"Please, stop, please," Yugi whined.

Ryan just laughed as his buddy tore off Yugi's pants and boxers, "So you like fucking, huh? Something tells me you're gonna enjoy this then," he snickered as he thrust hard into Yugi causing the boy to scream.

* * *

It was 4:30 when Yami decided to head home. Mai had texted him earlier telling him that Yugi decided to stay at the school and wait for him, but Yami didn't see him all afternoon. _Maybe he got tired of waiting and walked home._ He got in the car and drove home. He entered the shop to see his grandfather helping a customer.

"Yami? Where's Yugi?" Solomon asked after his customer left.

"He's not here?"

Solomon shook his head.

"I thought…shit!" Yami said heading back out the door and into the car.

Yami drove all the way back to the school. Luckily the janitor was still there.

"Have you seen a kid around here? He looks just like me although shorter."

The janitor shook his head and went back to sweeping. Yami exited the school building and went to check the side of the building where they usually would have lunch outside. No Yugi. He checked the field where they have outside gym classes. No Yugi. Yami pulled out his cell and dialed Yugi's number. He heard the faint ring and walked toward the ringing. He noticed that it was coming from behind the school.

"Oh my god! Yugi!" Yami screamed seeing his brother unconscious on the ground.

Yami noticed that Yugi was naked from the waist down and there was blood everywhere. He gently turned his brother over and saw the damage. He had a black eye, a bruised and bloodied lip, his shirt was torn, and he had bruises on his chest. Yami placed his hand over Yugi's lips and felt a shallow breath. He sighed. _Thank goodness he's still alive._

Yami gently lifted his brother in his arms and ran to the car. He gently laid Yugi in the backseat and got behind the wheel and sped to the hospital. HH He got to the hospital within twenty minutes. Screaming for help, he gently lifted his brother out the backseat.

* * *

"Yami?"

Yami looked up from where he had his head in his hands and saw his grandfather, Mai and Tristan.

"How is he?" Tristan asked.

Yami shrugged, "Don't know. No one came out yet."

"He'll be fine, Yami, don't you worry," Mai smiled.

Yami shook his head, "You didn't see him, Mai. He was so beaten and bloody. It's all my fault."

"No, it's Joey's fault. He promised Yugi that he would keep y'all's secret and he didn't. If anyone's to blame it's him and Tea."

"No, it's mine. I should've stood my ground. I never should've given into him."

Just then a doctor came into the waiting room and Solomon went over to him.

"How is he doc?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid. Besides the multiple bruising, he has several broken ribs, which caused one of his lungs to rupture. We've had to do surgery to repair his lung. He also has a broken nose and…" The doctor hesitated.

"…And?" Yami prodded.

"Forgive me, I usually don't like giving families all of the things wrong with a patient, but there is one thing I hate telling them more than anything else because it causes so much hurt."

"What is it, doc? Seriously, spit it out."

"Yugi was raped. Multiple times."

Everyone gasped. Solomon sat down very suddenly. Yami put his head in his hands while Tristan and Mai tried to comfort him.

"I am sorry."

"May-may we see him?" Yami asked.

The doctor nodded, "Of course. I gave him some medicine for the pain so he may be a little out of it."

The four followed the doctor to Yugi's room. Yugi looked so small and pale. He had a tube that went into his nose, another tube down his throat, an IV in his arm and what the doctor called a catheter in his side. On one of his fingers was something that measured his heart rate. Yami couldn't take it. He ran from the room and cried.

Yami felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Mai standing there. Mai didn't speak just pulled him into a hug. Yami just cried and cried.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Mai just let Yami cry. Soon Yami sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, Mai."

"Don't worry about it, hon."

"Yeah, but I ruined your blouse."

"I can get a new one. You feel better?"

"Not really. Yugi's in the fucking hospital because of me."

"Yami, it wasn't your fault. You know that and Yugi knows that. It was those kids that beat up Yugi."

"I know Mai, but I just feel like I'm somehow to blame. If it wasn't for me, Yugi wouldn't be getting beat up and raped and called a freak and all that."

"Yami, do we really need to go down this road again? Seriously, you can't blame yourself for that."

Yami just sighed and walked back into Yugi's room to find him awake.

"Hey, Yugi," Yami said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I am gonna find the doctor and ask about getting that tube in his mouth removed," Solomon told Yami. Yami nodded.

"I am so sorry, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head. He made the motion that he wanted to write something down. Tristan grabbed a pad and pen that was in the drawer of the nightstand and handed it to Yugi. Yugi wrote for a few seconds than handed him a note that read **it's not your fault. Its mine. I didn't tell you I was at the school. I wasn't careful.**

"That's not true, Yugi. It's not your fault."

Just then Solomon came back in with the doctor. The doctor took a look at Yugi's vitals.

"Well everything seems okay. We're gonna remove the tube and the catheter. We're gonna monitor your breathing and if everything seems okay, we won't put it back in."

Yugi and Yami both nodded. The doctor looked at everyone. "I'm afraid I will have to ask everyone to leave for a few minutes."

Everyone nodded and began filing out the room. Yami placed another kiss on his brother's forehead and walked out the room. In the waiting room Yami sank into a seat. Tristan came over to him.

"You alright, Yami?"

"I'll be okay, Tristan."

"Tell me you are not thinking about rejecting Yugi again."

"I don't know."

"Yami, do you remember what happened the last time you tried to do that? Yugi tried to kill himself. Do you really want a repeat performance?"

"Tristan, you don't understand."

"Yami, I know you feel that this is your fault and that if you hadn't succumbed to Yugi he wouldn't be in this mess, but let me tell you something. That's a load of bullshit. This isn't your fault or Yugi's. How can it be if you two love each other? I mean okay it may be a little messed up, but who cares. You and Yugi love each other. It's about you and Yugi not Yugi, you and the rest of the world. Seriously, you gotta stop worrying about what everyone thinks and worry about what you feel."

Before Yami had a chance to reply, the doctor came into the waiting room and explained that Yugi was doing well with breathing on his own.

"That's great, so when can we take him home?"

"I'd like to keep him overnight just in case of any setbacks."

Solomon and Yami nodded and they all headed back to Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting up in bed smiling. Yami went over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Doctor said that if all goes well tomorrow I can go home."

"Yup, that's what he told us," Yami smiled.

Suddenly Yugi stopped smiling and looked at Yami with a serious look in his eye, "Yami, why did you say it was your fault?"

Mai and Tristan took that as their cue to leave the room. Solomon hesitated for a few minutes then followed them out. Yami hesitated as he sat in the chair by his bed.

"Yami?"

"I just feel like it's all my fault. I just feel that if it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have had to worry about Joey keeping our secret; he never would've told the school and you would've never gotten raped and beat up."

"That wasn't your fault. Ryan was after me for like forever."

"Yeah, but because of me it gave him that ammunition to attack you."

"So what are you saying? You wanna break it off? You wanna stop this, right?"

Yami shrugged, "I don't know. I love you, pussycat, but I can't see you continue to get hurt because of me and my feelings for you."

"What do you think you're doing if you end what we have? You're gonna hurt me. Don't you get it?"

"What?"

"I love you, Yami. I don't give a shit about what anyone says or thinks. Yeah, I don't like getting kicked or punched or called a freak, but just by being with you makes it all better."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Yugi was finally able to head back to school after having to spend two weeks at home.

"Mr. Bennett had called an assembly today after second period. He told me yesterday that he wants to talk about the rape and call the attackers forward."

"What? Yami, no!"

"Easy, pussycat, he's not gonna mention your name. I promise."

"Don't matter, Ryan isn't gonna step forward and if he doesn't, his boys won't. And then he's gonna come after me."

"Not if I can help it. Trust me, it's gonna be okay."

Yugi shook his head. Yami parked the car next to Mai's and gave Yugi a quick kiss before they went their separate ways. Yami headed to American History while Yugi headed to his locker and put his books away before he headed to English. As he was locking up his locker Joey grabbed him.

"Well if it isn't the little fag who got his ass kicked," he laughed.

"Joey, put him down," Bakura said behind him.

Joey turned around, "Mind your business, Bakura."

"Joey, you need to put him down."

"Or what?" Joey sneered.

"Or, we'll make ya," Tristan said coming up behind Bakura.

"Whatever," Joey said letting Yugi go.

"Now get your ass to class. You okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. Tristan and Bakura nodded and headed to class. Yugi finished locking his locker and headed to class. As Yugi headed to English, he expected to get laughed at, but he was pretty much ignored. That was until he sat down.

"Well, didn't expect to see you back so soon. You know if I find out you told I will fucking kill you," Ryan threatened.

Yugi ignored Ryan but it was clear that he was shaking from the threat. English went pretty quickly and then he had Math with Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Luckily, he was ignored in this class as well. Yugi was very thankful. After Math was finished everyone filed into the auditorium. Mr. Bennett was already standing at the podium. Yugi was shaking as he sat next to Yami, Mai, Tristan, and Bakura.

"Pussycat, relax," Yami whispered in his ear.

Yugi tried to relax. He really did. Yami took his hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good afternoon, as I said yesterday, I was going to hold an assembly to talk about something that has happened to one of our students. Two weeks ago one of our students was raped and beaten."

Yugi whimpered and Yami squeezed his hand again, "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

"Now that it has been two weeks since this particular attack, the attackers had plenty of time think about the consequences of their actions when, remember I said when not if, they're found. Now, these said consequences won't be as harsh if said attackers come forward. They have three days to give themselves up. And on one last note, I want to tell the young man that was attacked that we will do everything in our power to make sure another attack like this doesn't happen to you. That is all I wanted to say. Good Afternoon."

"Mr. Bennett, may I say something?" Seto asked raising his hand.

"Certainly, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto walked up to the podium, "Everyone knows why this boy was attacked. I don't need to explain the situation, but I will say this: all attacks must. End. Now. These boys are good people and I will not tolerate this nonsense. And while Mr. Bennett and the other teachers are willing to stand by and let shit like this happen, I will not. The message is clear: mess with them and you will answer to me. Thank you."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear Seto talk like that," Tristan said.

As everyone filed out of the auditorium to resume classes Yugi was visibly shaking. Yami sighed and took his hand and led him to the men's room. He dragged Yugi into an empty stall, locked it, and kissed him. Yugi moaned and kissed him back just as fiercely letting his hands travel up Yami's shirt. Yami then pulled back and Yugi tried to follow.

"Pussycat, stop for a minute."

Yugi whined, but opened his eyes, "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I am afraid. I have this feeling that Ryan is gonna be waiting to kick my ass. I mean I wanna tell Mr. Bennett that Ryan and his buddies were the ones to attack me, but I really don't wanna get killed."

Yami chuckled, "Yugi, he won't kill you. Trust me, I told you that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay. Yami?"

"Yeah?"

"Quickie?"

Yami laughed, "Serious? Yugi, we're supposed to be in class right now."

Yugi whined, "Please?"

Yami groaned, "Okay, but it's gonna be a real quickie."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Things had finally died down for Yugi and Yami. Ryan and his buddies had been expelled from the school and even though Joey and Tea still weren't talking to them, things were finally getting back to normal. The brothers still tried to keep their affections for each other hidden from everyone in the school except on the occasions where they were in the male's room locked in a stall. One particular day Yugi had gotten pretty loud.

"Oh, God! Yes, Yami, Yes! Fuck!"

"Shh, Yugi," Yami warned slowing down a bit.

"Don't stop, Yami, please. Harder!"

Yami moaned as he continued to thrust into his brother, "Pussycat we need to be quiet."

Just then Yami heard the bathroom door open and he heard footsteps. Yami stopped thrusting and waited, but that didn't stop Yugi.

"Yami, please. So close, Yami," he whined.

Yami groaned. Yugi was killing him. Just then the person exited the bathroom seemingly paying no mind to the boy's fucking in the stall. Yami continued thrusting into Yugi until he felt his brother come. He came not long after. The boys cleaned themselves up, straightened their clothes, and walked outta the bathroom like nothing happened.

Later that day Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom doing homework. Yami had a Chemistry test he had to study for and Yugi was working on his History paper.

"Yugi?" Yami asked after a minute.

"Yeah?" Yugi looked up.

"Does it bother you that Tea and Joey aren't your friends anymore?"

"Not really. I mean if they can't accept the fact that I love my brother and want to be with him like the rest of our friends, than screw them. I havle all I need right here."

"Huh," Yami said and returned to his Chemistry book.

They stayed buried in their homework until their grandfather called them to dinner.

* * *

"Man, that was one awesome movie," Tristan said.

Tristan, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi had gone to the movies on Saturday to see the new Harry Potter movie.

"Tell me about it. I really thought Neville was gonna join Voldemort," Bakura said.

"Nah, Neville may have been a little awkward and off but he wasn't stupid."

"You know what got me though?" Yami asked, "When it was made clear that Harry was the last Horcrux. That was just wild."

Tristan and Bakura nodded. As the four exited the theater they ran into Joey.

"Hi," he said.

Everyone but Yugi said hello back. Joey went into the theater and the four headed toward the parking lot where Yami was parked.

"Hey, Yugi, you alright, man? You haven't said one word," Tristan asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Anyone else but me find it a little odd that Joey talked to us? He usually ignores us?" Bakura asked.

Yami shrugged, "Maybe he's getting lonely."

They piled in the car with Tristan and Bakura in the backseat and Yugi in the passenger seat. Yami got behind the wheel and headed out the parking lot and proceeded to drop the boys off at their homes. Yami dropped off Bakura first then he dropped off Tristan before heading home.

"Yami, can I ask you something?" Yugi asked as they headed inside.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Will you ever get tired of me?"

"What?"

"Will you ever get sick of me?"

"No, Yugi. I'm gonna love you for as long as I live. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Yami went in search for his grandfather as Yugi headed up the stairs. He lay on his bed thinking. _Who would've ever thought my life could be like this? It started out great, then it got bad, then good, then bad and now everything is good. The people at the school could care less about me and Yami. Even though I miss having Tea and Joey around, it doesn't matter. I have all that I need right here. A loving brother and lover, a loving and understanding grandfather, and amazing friends who do understand and don't mind._

Yami came upstairs and found Yugi on the bed. He placed a light kiss to his brother's lips.

"Grandpa's not here. Whatchu thinking about?"

"How great my life is," Yugi said kissing his brother back.

**END.**


End file.
